


There's Something About The Woods

by Cosette_Lark



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Magic Reveal, Magic Revealed, The gang have wings and things, They end up in a forest and basically get blessed but they think its a curse, They're watched by a magic being, Who thinks they're all idiots, all narrated by an OC I didn't intend to make, and the narrator has the attention span of oh look a squirrel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosette_Lark/pseuds/Cosette_Lark
Summary: I mean it's their fault, stumbling into the woods along the Sapphire Road. Why enter an obviously magical forest if you don't want anything magical to happen? Humans. Honestly, what are they like?Except Emrys, obviously.He really needs to mention that he's a being of magic eventually. Especially if his friends now are, too.
Comments: 30
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

It had started, as always, with a trip.

Where to, you ask? Well, if you leave the citadel of Camelot and go through the lower town and out the eastern gate, you find a road. You keep going along this road for a mile and three steps and you reach a forest. Now, you go through the forest until you reach the tree that almost fell over once but not quite, and you go a little bit more to the north. After another hour of that you just ford the river, fall in, get soaked, swear, and carry on. On the other side of that river is a meadow, and you just go right through that for another hour and a half, until you reach the woods with trees like silver, gold and diamond. You enter this wood, sticking to the road that looks as if it were made of sapphires, until you reach the clearing in the centre, with ropes of glittering gemstones and pearls hanging from the canopy of the trees through which you can just see the stars, which is strange because it can’t be night already, but then again the entire woods seems encased in night, but there was somehow enough light to see by because everything is glowing, and for some reason the road had vanished and there was no way out of the clearing, so you finally check the directions you were given and find out that you were supposed to leave the western gate, not the eastern and everyone is glaring at you because they are now trapped in this probably magical forest when all they wanted was a day out the city-

I digress. The fact remains that our heroes are stuck in the clearing of a magical forest, and are currently having an argument over whose fault it is.

‘Arthur’s.’

‘Gwaine!’

‘What? It’s true-’

Merlin closes his eyes. Since entering the wood he has had the strange feeling that he is being watched, and I honestly can’t imagine why. The only people present other than him are Arthur, Gwen, Elyan, Lancelot, Percival, Leon, Gwaine, Morgana, the fifty or so fairies and pixies gathered around the clearing, one vilia, twelve tree nymphs, three harpies, sixteen frogs who are certainly not secret princes, but do enjoy the odd song and dance, seven ladybirds, nineteen woodpigeons, doves, nightingales and the like, and a rather grumpy squirrel called Harold.

Hardly a reason to feel like your every move is being monitored.

I digress again. I do that an awful lot, you know. Some people find it annoying.

Right now, Merlin can feel a shift in the magic of the forest, which he can do, being, you know, _Emrys_ and all allows him to do that more than any other human. But he can feel the magic aiming for his friends, and he seems a little bit worried about that-

_Stop!_

Oh, that’s him. Talking to magic and any magical being. It’s quite strange to hear him talk inside your head, you know?

_Don’t hurt them! They are under my protection!_

Well _I_ know that. And the magic wasn’t going to hurt them anyway. It’s a bit more visible now, the areas around the others feet are glowing a sort of warm white light. It reminds me of the glow around fairies on nights when magic is particularly strong. Pretty and comforting.

So why is everyone starting to panic? Honestly- swords won’t help, sirs- look, its over now, and there’s the road. Not so scary now, is it? Well? Where- oh don’t run, your horses are still there, the wood nymphs along the outskirts took care of them, gave them an apple each- slow down, you don’t even know what happened-

They’re going back to Camelot now. Everyone is going back to their business. And so will I. And so should you! Yes, you! Run along now! They’ve gone, the story is over, nothing I can do about that.

Or…

I could always follow them. Find out what happens next. How the magic affects them… No! I shouldn’t leave. Emrys and Arthur Pendragon and their friends will be fine. Emrys can help them with his ma-

Wait. Arthur doesn’t know yet. _None of them know yet_. Oh- well, um, I guess I should go along, make sure everything is alright. I’m sure Emrys- well, Merlin- won’t mind- and you get to find out what’s happening as well. Yes, I _will_ leave. I will go to Camelot. Right. Um. Here I go-

Are you coming or not?


	2. Without A Trace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone makes it back to Camelot and the waiting game begins. 
> 
> Featuring uncomfortable hiding places.

Arthur sinks onto a chair, exhausted. The trip had gone- not great, and Gaius was slowly working his way through checking everyone over. He hadn’t found anything out of the ordinary yet, but rather be safe than sorry.

Merlin is sitting on the stairs by his room, watching everyone closely from his vantage point. He can see the faint residue of magic ebbing around his friends, and that worries him.

Gwen and Morgana are in the corner of the room, over by the staircase to the bookshelves, causally chatting. What about- girls stuff I suppose. Make-up and dresses and hair styles and hot boys and hot girls and swords and armour and how best to knock someone out and how much they can drink in a minute (Morgana’s record is two and a half tankards, Gwen can manage three but that’s it for a month, while I can handle two sips before collapsing into giggles. I am banned for drinking for this reason- the woodland council voted on unanimously).

The knights are opposite, over by the medicinal stores, talking. What about? You ask a lot of questions- but for your information, boys things I guess- swords and armour and how best to knock someone out and hot girls and hot boys and hair routines (Gwaine’s silky locks don’t sort themselves out and Leon’s curls take some work) and make up and dresses and how much they can drink in a minute (although they try to avoid this topic to prevent a three hour lecture on the best technique for chugging by Gwaine).

As for me, I’m balancing on top of a bookcase, just a little bit of magic masking me. I’ll be honest, it’s not that comfortable, I’m bent over, balancing on one foot, back to the sloped wall- but it’s for _your_ benefit! You’re the one that was interested. I wasn’t, not one bit. Not at all. Nope.

Moving on.

Gaius has just finished his rounds- he seems nice- and gives them the all clear. Merlin isn’t convinced, I can see that. Well, he hasn’t sensed me yet, which is good. They’re leaving now, except Merlin and Gaius. Oh right, he lives here. Do I stay? Do I go? Wait, this is interesting-

‘-And then the light just ebbed away?’

‘Yes- and no one seemed affected negatively. Then the road reappeared.’

‘The sapphire road?’

‘Yes. Here- I brought a stone from it.’

He produces a sapphire from his pocket. It’s uneven but smooth, and definitely from the road. The sapphire road is interspersed with blue agate in places, it’s really an amazing aesthetic. There was much debate over what to make the road out of, honestly, it went on for weeks- the frogs wanted water, the fairies wanted diamonds to match the trees, the nymphs wanted silver sand, the ladybirds didn’t mind what it was made of and Harold insisted that glass was the best choice, though he doesn’t even use the road, being a squirrel and all. They finally settled on yellow brick as it pleased nobody, but we couldn’t get hold of them- they’d all been bought by one of the Dreamworlds, although last time I heard of them they were debating whether to call it ‘An’ or ‘Oz’.

I hope they choose ‘An’. It’s whimsical, you know?

Anyway, Gaius is telling Merlin that he will look into what the wood could possibly be, but that he should get some sleep. Merlin doesn’t look happy with that but- _oh my ivy_ that man’s eyebrow knows gymnastics.

Merlin’s gone to bed. I’ll leave him, give him time to get changed into nightclothes.

It’s dusty up here.

That’s long enough. A quick shimmy along the outside wall gets me looking into Merlin’s window and this boy just doesn’t sleep. He’s not even in his night clothes. He’s pacing, and reading, and muttering, and he’s going to hurt himself and-

There’s a new magical trace. I can see from his face he’s felt it. Despite his tiredness, he seems ready to scour the castle for the source. That won’t do-

He falls back onto the bed, fast asleep. The blanket picks itself up and covers him while his boots wriggle of his feet and walk across to the corner of the room.

There. Much better. I can add that to my resume- sleep therapist to Emrys.

I slip back out the window and focus on the magical trace. It hits me harder than an acorn while playing Dandycorns with Harold- a game that involves no throwing yet somehow with Harold a projectile is always involved. But this is no acorn. That is multiple distinct magical traces.

Eight new traces. Eight new beings of magic being born.


	3. Quarantine and Dandycorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The magic starts to kick in...

I can barely contain my excitement as I try and find one of the traces. To my delight, they all seem to be moving to one place, so I’ll just head there.

I’m sort of balancing along the- what are they called?- ramparts! Every now and again I hop on a breeze and go a little further, but mostly it’s just me dancing along as quickly as possible.

Finally, I’m outside the window- just a little bit of glass is keeping me from the trace- _traces_ , the others are starting to arrive. The windows are open, like they’ve been hastily unlatched to get air in. Easy for me to slip inside.

Now. Where to hide? There’s a wardrobe- no guarantee I’ll get a good view. Under the desk? Harder to conceal myself.

The occupant of the room- Arthur- is about to turn around, and the door is opening for the others and they’ll see me-

‘Gwen? Is everything alright?’

Good, Gwen and Morgana are here. They both look a little flushed, and a little sweaty. I can feel the magic radiating off them. Gwen is swaying slightly, and Morgana looks as if she is about to fall over. Look at Arthur, being all chivalrous and getting them sat down, isn’t he sweet?

What are they saying? Oh yes, um, well, they’re saying that they both came over ill suddenly while in Morgana’s chambers, and that they felt like they had to get somewhere, and they don’t know why they chose here- I do- but it was like something was drawing them in and they feel like their skin is burning and something feels right and wrong at the same time- oh look it’s the knights.

They look to be in a similar shape to the other two, and are reporting the same symptoms. They all seem quite perplexed about what it could be, and are discussing getting Gaius, but Arthur feels fine-

Spoke too soon. He nearly fainted when it hit him. They all seem a bit distracted, otherwise they might have noticed how each of them seems to be glowing, or the flecks of colour in their eyes, or the fact that I’m perched on the top of Arthur’s four poster bed, which I thought, being in a royal’s room, _wouldn’t_ be dusty.

I was wrong.

They may not look well at the moment, but they’ll feel brilliant soon. They just need to stay here and rest-

‘ _Merlin_!’

Wha-? Does Arthur do that a lot, usually? Yell out Emrys’ name? And why is everyone panicking again- oh, _I see_ , they want to know if he’s been affected. So, of course, they’re all running again. Is this a human trait? Running when you don’t know what’s going on?

I can still feel their traces, and to be honest, I’m quite comfy. I’ll wait here for a bit and see if they come back.

How shall I entertain you? Well, perhaps I’ll explain the rules of Dandycorns. Each player (of which there are two, except in cases where there are three, nine, or twelve, occasionally seven, an argument can be made for four, but _never_ seventy-six. The previous numbers are ancient rules, but the seventy-six rule was made after the disastrous game at the Thesmophoria festival a few years ago) has a set of nine acorns, labelled with the numbers four, two, one, nine, three, and seven. Your aim is to make the numbers twelve, nine, three, or two, but making nine gets you more points than a two, for example, and a three gets you more than a four. You can also use another player’s acorns to make your number, making a brief alliance to have shared total. Making a twelve gets you the most points, but you are not allowed to make it using a seven, three and two. You win if you manage to make two, nine, three and twelve. Nobody ever wins, but it’s fun to try. Harold disagrees with me, and I always seem to get one if his acorns hitting me square in the face.

Oh, they’re back.

Carrying Merlin.

Calm down, what’s wrong with him? He won’t wake up, well he needed to sleep. It’s nothing bad, I promise- what’s _Gaius_ doing here? Quarantining them all to this room? That’s practically unheard of, don’t you think? Being shut inside because of a sickness? I think if that happened to me, by the third month I’d be writing frivolous stories and telling them to anyone that would pay attention. And I’m guessing you would be reading them.

Moving on.

Someone has brought a bunch of cots in, so they’re all settling in to sleep for the night. Light’s out, good night. I can hear their breathing evening out as they fall asleep. And the last one falls to sleep- now!

Well, tomorrow I’m guessing will be busy. I can tell that by the glow emanating of all of them- look, there’s gold, red, green, lilac, blue, pink, amber, silver- so pretty.

Some of them look like they’re in a little pain- I can see Gwen is, her back must be hurting her, she’s restless, and now she’s sleeping on her front, poor thing. I quickly help them all sleep a little deeper, and give a little pain relief as well.

Now, I’ll settle down up here, and try and get some sleep.

Tomorrow? That’s where the fun _really_ starts!


	4. The Fun Begins- And So Does the Screaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wakes up, and yelling is involved.

In the Elysian Woods- where I’m from- I am woken every morning by the birds practising their latest compositions, Harold’s complaints about those songs, and the giggles of the tree nymphs as they attempt to sneak up on me. It’s idyllic. The sun even rises sometimes, but not often- for that we go out into the fields on the other side of the woods.

In Camelot, I am woken by a sneeze from all the dust on top of this bed, honestly, does no one clean this?

I look around the sleeping people and smile. It worked. It really worked. Oh, please, please, please wake up! I want to see what they think!

Merlin is the first to wake up. He seems confused as to why he’s here, and I can imagine he’s wondering how he fell asleep, but then I get to see him look at everyone.

Why doesn’t he look happy? Oh, he’s going for a mirror. There it is, and he’s picking it up and looking into it-

_Why_ did he drop it? It’s really minor, just a simple glamour removal, no biggie. Gwen was next to him when he dropped the mirror, so she’s awake now, she’ll be happier.

‘Merlin! Are you feeling alright? You wouldn’t wake up last night- Merlin, look at me, are you- what happened to your eyes? And- you’re glowing, literally _glowing_ , Merlin- why won’t you answer me?’

Merlin is glowing, not in an overly obvious way, just a kind of ethereal way. And his eyes are gold now. Nothing special. Just how Emrys’ naturally looks, without all these long term glamours to make him look more human. Gwen is apparently unnerved by this, and hasn’t noticed her new look.

‘ _Merlin!_ Talk to me! What are you looking at-’

A scream. Really? At least everyone else is awake now, the fun can really start.

‘What’s- _Gwen!’_

And now they’re all yelling and pointing at Gwen, at each other, and _screaming_ , can you stop the screaming? It’s really quite annoying, and that’s coming from someone who lives near fairies.

I mean, it’s just a pair of _wings,_ for ivy’s sake. And a few changes in eye colour here and there, an aura each, sparkles, possibly a tail that really needs to be let out of those trousers to be comfortable-

A quick glance rips a hole in the offending trousers, and the tail whips out. More screams.

Finally, they calm down, tell the guards not to come in but to fetch Gaius, and they start to survey the chaos.

Merlin, as I said, is just glowing and has retained his normal eyes. The others are far more interesting.

Gwen has a long pair of soft lilac wings protruding from her back, that have begun to flutter nervously. Her hair is shorter, so it only reaches her shoulders, to keep out of her wings, and her curls are perfectly defined. Her eyes have changed to a lilac that matches her wings, and something along her cheekbones is glittering, finished with a soft purple glow. Very pretty.

Morgana’s glow is green, an emerald to match her darkened eyes, with new snake-like slits. Her black hair has grown just past her waist, and scales are just poking out above her dress. I have a strong suspicion that patches of scales go all the way down her body.

Gwaine seems the least changed, until you look closely. His hair is that little bit shinier, his being just a touch more alluring, seeming like he flickers to each person who views him, adjusting to what appeals to them most. A soft pink edges him, making him seem sweet and trustworthy.

Leon is still trying to figure out the hole in his trousers, and the tail that now protrudes from it. A lion’s tail, by the look of it. His hair has grown just a little, his canines a bit sharper, his nails looking a little more like claws. The amber aura helps the illusion of a mane, and if it wasn’t for his bewildered expression he’d be an intimidating sight.

Elyan’s eyes have changed to a bright blue, just slightly unnatural. Condensation seems to cling to him, a mist swirling around his body _would you stop trying to swipe it please it’s not going away_ , his aura the colour of cobalt.

Percival shimmers silver, and I find my eyes sliding over him, as he seems to almost blend in and out of his surroundings, small breezes flitting around him. Gentle for someone so strong- I like him.

Now- where’s Arthur? He hasn’t left, I know that much, so where- ah, I’m over his bed, give me a second-

There we are- red glow, matches his bed, confused expression- not that unusual among humans apparently- gold tattoos, haven’t seen that before, other than that, he seems quite dull to be perfectly honest.

Oh, Gaius is here. Ooh and he’s got a book! We don’t have many books in the Elysian Woods, our library is a tree with stones that sing the words and information you want. Pictures are in another tree.

This book looks old, and when he opens it, I can see pretty pictures- that’s the Sapphire Road! There’s the Council clearing! The fairies, the nymphs, the birds, the ladybirds, the frogs, Harold, _me!_

‘It’s called the Elysian Woods, sire.’

‘I presume it’s dangerous.’

‘Only to those who want to cause it harm.’

‘And how do you explain- all this?’

Gaius leans over the book. ‘It seems as if this is a blessing bestowed upon those deemed worthy and in need of it.’

‘By who?’

‘The woodland council.’

Usually. Not always. It's supposed to be. It hasn’t happened in years- only a Vilia can do it, you know. And to do it without consulting the council, and the woodland assembly, well, that would lead to severe punishment, I’m sure. It uses the magic of the wood, you see. And I can tell you that the assembly were not consulted on this, and _whichever_ Vilia dared do this is in for a world of trouble once news of this gets back, particularly if the people blessed are unhappy with it. They are meant to consult the humans before doing it, but I’m sure they meant well, they just wanted to help Emrys. But these humans- well, not anymore- will love it, right?

‘How do we undo it?’

_What?_

‘You would need to confront the one who cast the spell- but to reject such a gift could lead to war.’

‘Against sorcerers?’

‘No, sire. Those who dwell in the woods are not human. You would be fighting a war with the supernatural.’

Please don’t go to war. The Vilia will be in trouble and you don’t want to see Harold angry.

‘So what does- this- mean?’

‘From what I can tell, it renders the one blessed- not entirely human.’

‘What?’

‘It makes the recipient, at least in part, a creature of magic.’

Honestly, _why_ do humans scream so much?


	5. Where Did I Leave Him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a last few things to sort out before we move on.

My ears are ringing by the time they realise that Lancelot is missing. It’s funny, you’d have thought I’d have noticed. If this were fiction, that would be a plot hole.

Gaius finds him hiding in his room, and a cloak and sprint later he’s in the room, glowing a warm brown, a kind of fawn colour, with intertwine lines of brown on his arms and up his neck.

After a collective bout of denial, the group falls into silence. I start getting fidgety. Say they _do_ go to the council, if even to ask why they’d been blessed. And then say the council finds out that this has even happened- I’m sure none of the woodland residents will have mentioned it- and choose to punish the Vilia. What would happen to them?

‘Gaius- this _blessing_ , being part magical being- it means more than just a change in appearance, doesn’t it?’

‘Yes, Sire.’ He sounds hesitant.

‘What does it mean?’

‘It means that there will be certain- _abilities_ , you might gain, or that are enhanced.’

‘And these are?’

‘I really couldn’t say sire, but we should be able to work it out.’

Ooh! A game! This sounds much more fun than Dandycorns. They’re saying now that they’ll go about their lives and figure it out as they go along.

‘We can’t go about looking like _this._ ’

What is that supposed to mean? Why the hint of disgust?

‘It is possible I could work on some concealment charms, to provide a human appearance, but- magic would have to be involved.’

That really won’t be necessary.

‘I guess we have no choice.’

…there are many things I find frustrating. Following instructions to the letter and still getting something wrong, the fairies waking you up early when you had trouble sleeping the night before, tripping over my own feet, the list goes on. _This_ , however, is the most frustrating thing that has ever happened to me.

‘Merlin, if you would come lend a hand.’

Gaius and Merlin disappear into the servants antechamber. I can feel Emrys’ magic from here and, to my delight, I can tell that the others can too. They seem antsy, twitching and looking towards the door. I can also feel Emrys’ surprise at the stronger magic, which makes absolutely no sense.

By the time the sun is high in the sky the charms are ready, and they all fall over themselves to put them on. And-

‘They don’t work.’

Gaius blinks. ‘You all look normal to me.’

After an explanation that _creatures of magic recognise each other_ and _so I’ll never stop glowing?_ and a bit more grumbling, they go about their daily lives. Which is dull, to be perfectly honest. And there’s so many of them- how am I supposed to keep track?

I guess I’m stuck waiting for someone to figure something out. At least _you_ get to carry on with _your_ daily life. I’m stuck hiding in Camelot. Well, maybe I’ll help out here and there.

Yes! Let’s see- those roses would look much prettier if they were the colour of the night sky. Let me change that- oh, that poor girl has so much washing to do, while she’s out the room I’ll do it for her- and her dress is torn, I’ll fix that, and it would look so much nicer in pale yellow cotton, it looks so nice next to her skin tone.

I'll just help out here and there. 

I'm sure no one will notice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Thank you for all the comments- they make my day! So...I'd love it if you could guess little things, or try and spot details that are in there for a reason. Why I'm not overly confident with Arthurian legends, I do study Classics, so there are allusions to stories or meanings behind a few things (particularly things to do with the narrator or the Woods), and I'm hoping that if I've done it right, you might be able to guess where they come from. Not all are Classical, some are a bit more straightforward (aka I made it up or are from personal stories), or are from more modern works;
> 
> 1) What do you think the 'abilities' will be? 
> 
> 2) Who is our mysterious narrator? 
> 
> 3) Can you guess what plays/stories some of the inhabitants of the wood are references to? 
> 
> Probably the main hint for anyone interested in this is to relook at the rules of Dandycorns (except seventy-six. That was just an issue with one particular game). 
> 
> I will try and update as regularly as possible, and if you're going to join the search for clues and references, good luck!!


	6. The Man and The Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few changes...

'What do you mean we’re haunted?’

‘How else do you explain it? The nobles guess somethings up, the servants _know_ somethings up, and how else do you explain blue roses? Or tasks being finished in the blink of an eye that no-one did? Or water that stays freezing cold even when left in the sun for hours?’

‘Ghosts.’

‘Not helping, Gwaine.’

‘What? I’m just saying-’

They’ve been at this for a while. Apparently, people noticed.

Leon has just suggested that it could be a side effect of the blessing, but Gaius isn’t sure. We’re in Arthur’s room again, and I’m on top of the bed. I’ve set myself up a little place here, a few flowers, a blanket and pillow, magical stars on the ceiling to remind me of home. It’s been a week since they came to the woods, and none of them have figured anything out yet.

‘Any changes?’

The daily question. They always say no.

‘Yes.’

_Oh my ivy-_ who is it? Morgana-

‘My dreams- they- they’re a lot stronger.’

‘What dreams?’ Arthur stop asking things I want to know more-

‘My nightmares.’

‘Not nightmares.’

Oh, _Merlin’s_ getting involved now-

‘They’re visions, prophetic visions- I suspected- don’t look so incredulous, it makes sense that they would get worse with _this-_ ’

‘Not worse. They’re- they make more sense- there’s these riddles and rhymes as well. And some are happy, which is nice- and I get them when I’m awake too-’

She trailed off. They all looked at her, and then at Gaius, who shrugged.

‘I’ll make a note of it, but I believe that increased and controlled prophetic visions is Morgana’s blessing.’

There are many stories that are told in the Elysian Woods; to entertain myself I will entertain you by telling them.

Once, in a warm land by the sun filled sea, next to the desert plains and green rolling hills, inland there is a chasm in the earth, which produces vapours and steams that few could withstand. From this chasm came a great snake, born from the earth, and with the power to look into the future and share her knowledge. However, a young man with the same gift took offense to her existence, and they became mortal enemies. Eventually, the young man prevailed using arrows of the sun, and the snake was slain. However, the land was still blessed with the gift of prophecy, and from then on, one by one, women would take on the gift, blessed by both the young man and the snake he slew.

That’s a fairly dull one- I promise that there are plenty that are more interesting that I’ll get to at some point. Remind me to tell you the one about the harpy that came to tea!

‘Any other changes?’

Nobody says yes- but nobody says no either, they’re all squirming.

‘Out with it.’

They all burst at once- except Merlin.

‘There’s this word-’

‘Something keeps repeating-’

‘I was wondering if you knew what language-’

‘It might be Latin but-’

‘It’s really persistent-’

‘Bloody annoying if you ask me-’

Gaius raised a hand and they fell into silence. ‘We will do this one at a time.’

He turned to Arthur. ‘What was the word, Sire?’

‘Emrys.’

Behind him, Emrys shuddered.

‘Leon?’

‘The same.’

‘Gwen?’

‘The- the same, Emrys.’

I won’t bore you, but they all agreed the word was Emrys- in particular _Emrys is near_.

It’s nothing to worry about, most creatures, of magic or not, have it, like an Emrys radar, you get used to it and it becomes more of a subconscious thing.

‘What does it mean?’

They all look very keen to know more about Emrys, except Emrys, who looks like he’s about to fall over.

‘Emrys is a legendary figure among druids and magical beings, believed to be the being responsible for the return of magic to Albion.’

Gaius doing the boring stuff, thank you Gaius!

‘Does this mean Emrys is in Camelot?’

‘Possibly, Sire.’

‘What should we do about it? Is he dangerous?’

‘Only to those who pose a threat. But I believe never to anybody in this room.’

I hope that includes me.

The meeting is over- Gaius is saying he’ll find a page on Vilia’s to try and understand their magic a little more. That will be fun.

Time to sleep, I guess. It’s still dusty up here, but I make do.

And the curtains would look so much nicer in purple…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> Congrats to Krazy_Kitty who picked up that the 'Thesmophoria incident' is a reference to an ancient greek festival. They also guessed some of the abilities right, but I won't say which. 
> 
> Virtual applause to whoever guesses what myth was in this chapter. 
> 
> In the next few chapters I'm going to try and shift the style back to something more akin to the first two chapters, having more characters doing dialogue has disrupted it a little I think. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! 
> 
> Cosette x


	7. The Complete Guide to Magical Beings- Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a textbook page

**_ The Complete Guide to Magical Beings _ **

**By Homer Vergilius**

**Chapter Seven: Pythias**

**Once, the Pythia was the central source of oracles and prophecy. Now, since the fall of their homeland, there has been no recorded Pythia for at least a hundred years, likely more.** _well make a note then_

**A Pythia is a woman who acts as a vessel of prophecy for the gods and ancient beings of the earth. Traditionally, they would breathe fumes to achieve the clarity required for such a deed, although they have been since lost, which is likely the reason they have ceased to exist.** _hmm_

**It is uncertain how Pythias were chosen.** _hint- see chapter twelve!_

**Gender: Female presenting**

**Symbol: A snake.** _fitting!_

‘Merlin? Did you make notes in this book?’

‘Which book?’

‘This one.’

‘Never seen it before.’

‘I didn’t get it out. And you didn’t get it out.’

‘Gaius, I didn’t touch it.’

‘So who did?’

‘I’ll figure that out later. For now, I’ve got to figure out how to change Arthur’s curtains back to red.’ 


	8. Feathers In The Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More figuring things out, along with a little loneliness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: jumping off of high places (everyone is fine don't worry!!)

You’d think castles would be more interesting. You’d also think that there would be less dust, but it seems that everywhere I hide there’s more of the stuff. I’ve come to the roof just to get away from it.

Well, not just to get away from it. The stars are pretty. Oh, and Gwen’s taken her charm off and is standing on the wall looking down.

But really, is there any need for that amount of dust? It makes me miss the Woods. Harold is grumpy but he’s alright, the frogs had really improved their tuning, and the birds would sometimes give me feathers to put in my hair or on my clothes or in my cap.

I’ve got one feather loose at the moment. I like holding it to remind me of home. Maybe I’ll get a cap to put it in.

Oh, there goes Gwen over the edge.

I hope they figure it all out soon so I can visit home.

‘ _Woooohooooo!!!’_

Well, that’s one down. I’m surprised she didn’t try out those wings sooner. Though if the amount of time she spent on the roof, reading how wings work, is any indication she was a little bit nervous.

Oh, she’s back. Flushed and breathing heavily, but she looks excited. This wall is overlooking the fields rather than the city so she isn’t spotted, and she’s looking out, adjusting the feet, and-

Look at her go! She’s going far to the trees in the distance- I might follow her.

Flying is complicated for me, but I manage.

The breezes help lift me, and I dart from one to the other, skipping on the winds. Theres not many tonight, so I’m jumping around a little, but its alright.

She’s having so much fun, and so am I, I’d missed this; I’m giggling out loud, I haven’t been able to do that in the castle-

A shriek, and she’s falling- she’s lost momentum- I’m trying to get to her, help lift her- I can slow her down-

She flaps her wings and has a messy, but not harmful landing. I dart back, and scramble up a tree and watch.

She’s looking around- what for? We’re alone out here-

‘Hello?’

Who is she talking to?

‘I’m sorry if I scared you-’

You scared _me_ , falling out the sky like that-

‘It’s just- I wasn’t expecting to hear anyone laugh.’

‘I didn’t mean to scream, it’s just; I turned and I think I almost saw you, and I wasn’t expecting another _person_ up there- and I think it was you that helped me land, wasn’t it?’

She looks like she wants to say more, but a horse is approaching from the castle- it’s Lancelot.

My glamour- I must have let it slip-

‘What happened?’

‘I’m alright, just went for a test flight.’

‘You mean- they work?’

They’re jumping up and down and laughing-

‘You’re hurt-’

‘Just a few scrapes, couldn’t figure out the landing.’

‘Let me see, we should get you back to Gaius just in case-’

A fawn coloured glow appears around her scrapes where he touches them, and when it ebbs away, they’re gone. I suppose that’s two figured out tonight.

Lancelot is checking his saddle, and Gwen is looking around- I need to make sure my glamour is intact, _always,_ I was being silly with the curtains and the flowers and the maid’s dress and the notes-

‘Thank you.’

She’s talking to the air-?

‘For the landing. And, if I’m right and you’re the one playing tricks around the castle, for that. You’ve brightened things up around here- and the curtains do look better in purple no matter what Arthur says.’

She turns to go, but looks back.

‘I’m going to try flying again the night after tomorrow- you can join me if you like. You don’t have to show yourself, but I’d enjoy being with someone.’

‘Gwen? Who are you talking to?’

Me. She’s talking to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't really posted, I've had exams that no other school has done, and I've been busy and tired. 
> 
> The search is still on, I don't think there's anything in this one but the other chapters have plenty. I think either next chapter or the one after I'll start sharing the correct guesses (there's been a few!). 
> 
> I've also been interested- what do you think the narrator looks like? I had an idea when I started writing, but its shifted a little with this chapter- writing a more reserved version has expanded my view. I tried to intentionally leave details out so that you can form your own image; do you like that or do you want a clearer description? What do you see when you picture the narrator? 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
